Whipped
by afrozenheart412
Summary: When does the love and support of a good woman become too much?  Ask Danny Messer...he knows.  Spoilers for 7x22 Exit Strategy and a plea for help to keep this show on the air for ALL fans of CSI New York.  Thank you!


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY...but I wish I did because I _really_ want another season!

I've heard the rumblings that this may be the last season, I hope this is untrue. Because this show still have the potential to show us that they still have a story to tell us in the Big Apple. If you are a member of CBS(dot)com please go to the forums and under General Comments is a thread **What DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT SEASON?** Please comment, write in, or go to your favorite fansite and tell everyone at CBS, whoever it may be, what you want for the following season.

I may be a DL fan and that may not be your forte, fine. But what connects us all, despite whatever ship we may love or characters we follow, is that we all want to see this show stay alive to see the team again next year.

**Caution: May contain spoilers for Exit Strategy.**

* * *

><p>"Danny, you packed your number two pencils, right?" Lindsay asks hoisting Lucy higher in her arms rummaging one handed around in her huge purse for supplies.<p>

"Montana," says Danny trying to catch her attention without showing the others he is standing there looking like a little boy on his first day of school.

"Remember take a deep breath, and clear your mind," She reminds him still looking for those extra pencils she brought along.

"Montana…" Danny pleads, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I've got the pencils you gave me yesterday."

"Okay. And if it comes down to it, a guess of what the right answer is better than leaving the bubble blank." She tells him giving him a one armed hug trying to push a fruit cup into his hand.

"LINDSAY!" He shouts having had enough. Calming down when he sees the looks and smirks the other cops are giving them as they pass by into the room where the test is being taken.

"Oh Dan-_nee_," whines a familiar face. Jay De La Cruz, God's gift to the NYPD or so he thought, Danny glares as his competition walks into the room.

"Montana! Lindsay, I'll be fine. Now, aren't you on shift soon?" He asks praying for a yes.

Looking at her watch, she curses. "Darn it, I thought I had more time! Just remember, we have complete faith in you." Leaning up on the tips of her toes, she kisses his lips and gives him a quick kiss on his cleft chin for luck. "And before you give me back that snack, studies have shown its brain food. Kids who have a healthy snack..."

"Oh god," Danny turns around and runs into the room closing the door in her face. Whew, he thinks to himself until he opens his eyes. The whole room filled with cops taking the same exam, are laughing and gesturing to him. He spots and hurriedly sits in the last desk available, ignoring his fellow detectives who know both him and Lindsay on and off the job. The proctor Lieutenant Anne O'Rourke, an institution at the NYPD known for her bulldog manner and exemplary record having been the last partner to Don Flack Senior, picks up the stack of paper.

"Quiet down!" She barks counting out the exams as she visits each row and hands them out to be passed backward. "Okay, this test will be timed, you'll have twenty minutes for the first section and..."

Interrupted by a knock, they all look up to see a cute blond angel sucking on her thumb at the door's window. Below her is a sign, Good Luck Daddy! Danny groans laying his head on the desk, lightly pounding it into the plastic.

"I never knew you were whipped, Danny," De La Cruz laughs joining the ruckus of male laughter.

"I'm not _whipped_," Danny hisses lifting his head off of the desk shooting daggers at De La Cruz and his cronies.

"Fine, neutered," Detective David Lai replies, grabbing the snack off of Danny's desk, ripping it open. A close friend of Jay's.

Pushing Danny back into his seat to prevent a brawl while the men and women get a hold of themselves, Anne holds his shoulders before speaking. "Lai, how many times have you been up for this promotion?"

An uncomfortable silence settles in the room.

"How about you, De La Cruz? I know you're up for Detective Sergeant the same as Messer here. Answer me all of you...how many times have your wives or girlfriends cared enough to bring their support and love? I can't hear you!"

The silence shames them knowing they are wrong by the teasing of their fellow officer, their friend.

"I didn't think so." Anne states letting go of Danny's shoulders.

Puffed up like a rooster at the silence these questions brought, Danny looks up at the dignified redhead that defended him. "Thank you Lieutenant, I appreciate the defense."

"Don't worry Messer, we women have to stick together," O'Rourke's eyes gleam with deviltry as the room explodes once more with laughter. Patting Danny on the back before moving on. "Again, this test will be timed, you'll have twenty minutes for the first section and..."

"Montana is going to pay for this," Danny groans to himself before picking up one of his sharpened number two pencils. Its going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I know there is no way that Lindsay would EVER embarrass Danny this way, but this is where my mind went when I heard that Danny was shooting for a promotion. I can't seem to stay spoiler free for the life of me! :D And I am working on a story that will have Lindsay in a similar situation with Danny, so don't worry. XD<p>

Thank you for reading, as always it has made my day!


End file.
